Only a shirt
by Anise-Dandely
Summary: After getting caught in a heavy rain, Kamui and Kagura went home safely, but Kagura ran out of clothes and had to borrow her brother's, which was only a shirt. What could go wrong?* !Warning! Kamui x Kagura- Incest!*
1. Chapter 1

**The cover picture belongs to 雪狐 ついった on Pixiv (she has many good drawings of KamuiKagu :3)**

**Second one... Still lemon though. Usual warning:**

** Incest! Kamui x Kagura! **

**Disclaimer: Everyone probably already know this but Kamui, Kagura and every other characters in here belongs to the glorious Hideaki Sorachi.**

** 3Z edition!**

* * *

**Yato Technical School:**

"My brother's sense is tingling…"

Abuto looked at his captain with a blank face, to be more exact, he was so used to him that it didn't worth surprising over anymore. Actually, once in a while Kamui would look up the sky with the usual smile on his face and say things randomly like that. Today was no exception, Abuto shook his head slightly, sighed a bit as he reluctantly asked out of formality and a bit of curiosity.

"What is it this time?"

Kamui sat on the school's broken window, his feet was practically dangling in mid-air. He kept moving them back and forward to keep himself occupied. The sky was blue but not too sunny. It suited his taste perfectly. However, it couldn't keep his thought out of…certain things. A gentle wind blew by, which made his antenna twitched a bit.

*No…* Abuto looked closely at that…thing with thoughts running through his mind *It wasn't the wind…his 'Sister Radar' is picking up signal again.*

'Sister Radar' is the name that he gave that thing since it would move or twitch every time Kamui thinks about his sister. Sometimes, Abuto even wondered if it has life on its own. He took a glance over his captain, knowing that he 'sensed' something not good.

"A boy is flirting with her…"

*He can tell from this far?* Abuto looked at the smiling Kamui, sweated a bit.

"She is 16 already. Don't you think it's time for her to get a boyfriend?"

Abuto sighed out of annoyance. Kamui is an over-protective brother. No. He is a sis-con to be correct. Everyone in the team knows that, but no one dared to say it out loud, since it would cost them their life.

"She's still too young!" Kamui turned to his underling, with his dark smiling face, he kept ranting about his too-far-ahead predictions "Kids nowadays know nothing about 'pure love'! Just when they started dating, the thing called love is gone! They will start expecting something more and before you know it, she is pregnant, with me as that baby's uncle! I'll murder that son of a bitch guy then flee from this rotten country with my sister and her baby!"

Abuto looked at his captain with his best are-you-stupid-or-just-lacking-common-senses face. Just how dark did he think a simple relationship can be? Abuto face-palmed and shook his head slowly.

"You are 20 already… Don't you think you should stop worrying about your sister and get a girlfriend or something?"

Believe it or not, Kamui was already 20 but he's still in YatoTechnicalSchool due to his father a.k.a bald teacher's request, so he could keep-a-close-eye on him.

"Don't wanna…" Kamui replied Abuto's suggestion with a bored tone, sent off a signal that if he repeat that again, his life won't be enough to cover it.

Abuto felt cold sweat ran down his spine at his superior's hidden meaning. That guy was DEAD serious. No. He would be the one who is DEAD if he mentioned that again. Kamui's 'Sister Radar' twitched again, a bit harder this time. He tried to keep his smiling face but it turned into a slight frown without him noticing.

"What's wrong?"

"…" He just looked far ahead without answering

Suddenly, Kamui jumped down from the window. Abuto's eyes widened as he dashed over quickly.

"What are you doing Captain? This is the second floor!"

Hearing a loud 'THUD', Abuto tried to find the crazy-minded man, who would dare to jump at this height, in a small cloud of dust stirred up from his landing. The dust slowly cleared off, he saw the vermillion-haired teenager running towards the closed gate and jumped over it briefly. Abuto leaned back to the wall, shook his head tiredly.

"That guy is a monster…"

**Class 3Z:**

RIIIINGGGG

The bell rang loudly, indicated that school day had ended. The whole school became noisy with students preparing to leave. Well, not everyone was prepared, particularly 3Z's students.

"Sensei! I want you to be the judge!"

Kagura slammed the teacher's table heavily, made Ginpachi raised his head up from the paper works. Just by the look on her face, he knew exactly what she wanted. Gin sighed, he answered by brushing her hand off the table with a stack of exam papers.

"Oi, don't go destroying school's facility. "Ginpachi scratched his head tiredly "I can't get on the old hag's good side if these things keep happening…"

(Author note: Otose is the school's principal by the way. In the light novel, Hata is, but in this fic, is Otose)

"I don't care! Now be the judge!"

Kagura flipped her mid-back length vermillion haired to emphasize her point. Her azure eyes were burning with determination. it made Ginpachi sweated a bit. He sighed, pulled his chair away to stand up.

"Look Kagura… How about let Patsuan be the judge?"

"WHAT?" Shinpachi, who was packing his stuff to go home, turned around immediately.

"Just do it Patsuan… I'll give you 300 yen…"

"Like I need it! Kagura-chan… I must go home, nee-san is waiting for me…"

"So… you want to go home with your sister huh? Siscom…"

"Stop that! Your brother is one too!"

"But he isn't as disgusting as you…" Kagura threw a scornful look at him "Digusting."

"Fine! I'll do it! Stop harassing me!"

Shinpachi panted with his face red from embarrassment. The sound of a familiar voice sounded, complied with footsteps.

"You finally got someone to be the judge… this match should be fair. Unlike the last time, you cheated…"

Kagura turned around quickly, pointed her index finger and shouted loudly at the sandy-haired young man standing behind her. He seemed bored, but she couldn't tell since he put up that face 24/7.

"I didn't cheat! You just made that up!" Kagura pushed her glasses up to emphasize her point.

Okita turned away, pretended he didn't hear that then completely ignored her complaints. He sighed and explained things in a deadpan voice to Shinpachi, who didn't really care what happened between them.

"This girl here insisted that we must have another challenge. Even though I said no…she kept provoking me, said that I was scared. So…here we are…"

Shinpachi face-palmed, they were really unpredictable. He put his hands on both of their shoulders and said with a pleading voice.

"Could you two wait for tomorrow?"

"No way!" Both of them answered instantly without thinking twice.

"Why? Okita-san! You just said she forced you into this earlier!"

"I don't like withdrawing from a challenge…"

"What? You just want to beat her, don't you?"

Okita smirked cunningly at the glasses' miserable expression, answered his question silently. Shinpachi made an epic I-knew-it face then sighed at his defeat, crossed his arms and leaned back to the desk.

"Fine…Do what you guys want…"

"Jan Ken Pon!" (Author's note: for those who don't know this, it's 'Rock, Paper, Scissor')

"WHAT? YOU KEPT ME HERE FOR A GAME OF JAN KEN PON? WHY DO YOU EVEN NEED A JUDGE FOR JAN KEN PON ANYWAY?"

"Shut it! I'm trying to concentrate here!" Kagura shot back at him with tense expression.

"WHY DO YOU EVEN NEED TO CONCENTRATE IN JAN KEN PON?"

Ginpachi, who was picking his nose the whole time, held up a book (which was upside down) and said with a serious voice.

"Jan Ken Pon also requires concentration to win. You need to learn more Patsuan."

"Like hell I need to know that!"

Suddenly, the door was burst opened, made everyone turned their attention to a vermillion-haired man standing next to the door. Sweats was running down his pale cheeks and his neck, proved that he came running. Yet, he managed to keep his usual smile on his face.

"Let's go home dear sister~"

"But I'm in a middle of a challenge! At least let me finish!"

Kamui was about to say 'yes', until he saw the one standing opposite to her was Okita, his biggest rival, he felt strangely uneasy. That guy, he got all the things that guaranty to win over his sister: a pervert and sadistic classmate and in a 'rival' relationship, which can change into 'lover' anytime. The worst has to be his knowledge of Kamui's sister complex and he made sure to take advantage of that to its fullest. Like now.

"China" Okita leaned closed to Kagura's ear "There are chalk marks on your neck"

Kamui twitched. His expression darkened with his whole body frozen. He clenched his fists so hard that veins popped from them. Every movement the blond made would make him conscious. Kamui was pretty sure he saw that guy smirked at him.

"Huh? Where?" Kagura rubbed her neck randomly, hoping to get rid of the chalk marks (which weren't really there).

"Here, let me do it."

As soon as Okita reached to her neck, Kamui suddenly picked Kagura up and carried her on his shoulder with ease. Felt her legs off the ground with Kamui's arm wrapped around her back, Kagura blushed bright red, she wiggled around in embarrassment.

"Aniki! What are you doing? Let me down!"

Kamui turned to the rest of the students in 3Z, waved and smiled like usual.

"We're going home! See you all tomorrow!" He turned to Okita, his lips moved as if he was saying something.

And Okita knew exactly what he said.

_I'll kill you._

Okita snickered a bit. Those two are loads of fun…

**On the street:**

"What's the big idea? Let me down right now!"

Still being carried like a potato sack, Kagura used all of her might to hit Kamui's back and kicking around furiously, shouting angrily on top of her lungs, but it was all futile. Her cheeks went red from embarrassment, since they attracted everyone on their way. She swore they were pointing and laughing at her. Kagura just want to sink into the ground but her bastard of a brother didn't let her.

On Kamui's hand, he didn't want to let her off that moment. He was angry, really angry. No, the word 'angry' wasn't even enough to cover it. He felt like killing someone right now. In his usual cheerful tone, Kamui mumbled quietly, but enough for Kagura to hear him.

"Stop moving around or your panties will be seen…"

Kagura blushed redder, if it was possible. She kept on hitting him with her slightly shaky hands but her legs was kept closed and completely still.

"Then let me down baka aniki!"

"Just stay still… I'll let you down when we get home."

Burning from embarrassment, Kagura crossed her arms in dismay, she knew it herself that when her brother made up his mind, nothing could change it. Suddenly, a drop on water fell on the bridge of her nose, pulled her back to reality. Kagura looked up, more and more water drops feel down from the gray sky. Suddenly, it was raining.

"Oi baka aniki! Where's your umbrella?"

Kamui thought for a while then he chuckled with a carefree smile.

"…Opps, I left it at school…"

"What? You left your umbrella at school?"

"What about yours then?"

"You didn't give a chance to take it back! Along with my bag too!"

"Opps…"

"That's all you can say?"

Kamui just smiled at her. He picked up his pace and ran home quickly with Kagura on his shoulder.

"W-Wait! Slow down aniki!"

His movements made her moves along with him in sync, it made her eyes went blurry from dizziness. The rain wasn't helping either, it only made her feel worse. And yet, it got heavier and heavier quickly.

They were drenched by the time they got home.

"We're home!"

Kamui smiled cheerfully as he let Kagura down. She steadied herself a bit then twisted her strap of long vermillion hair to get rid of the water.

"Damn…It was sunny just now…"

Kamui went into the bathroom and came out with two towels. He tossed Kagura one and started drying his hair with another one.

"The weather always changes unexpectedly…" He smiled and undid his braid.

Kamui sighed, he ran his hand through his vermillion hair and a few droplets of water fell down. Kagura froze on her spot, she couldn't take her eyes off of him. The way his wet, messy hair clung to his back, the droplets of water ran down his pale white skin and his wet clothes was slightly transparent, she could have a nosebleed just from looking at him. He was damn HOT.

However, Kagura didn't know it herself that Kamui was looking at her the same way. Her long hair was wet with water dripping from the tip, her clear cerulean glowed behind her vermillion fringe and the glasses smeared with raindrops. The most eye-catching was her figure, her wet clothes clung tightly only made her look more erotic. He almost drooled over the sight. Kamui gulped, he turned his gaze away quickly before he lost it. If anyone sees Kagura in her current state, he swore he would pluck their eyes out.

"I'm going to change my clothes."

Kagura's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He awkwardly smiled, tried to hide his previous intentions.

"Ok, I'll change mine too…"

Kamui dashed into his room quickly, slammed the door closed. Kagura looked at him, confused, but she shook her head.

*He has always been weird…*

Kamui leaned to the wooden material, panted. He slid down the door and put an arm over his forehead.

"That was close… I almost lose it again…"

He chuckled to himself. Kamui sighed and stood up as he opened his closet's door, took a random pair of shirt and pants. It was a black T-shirt and white track pants. He couldn't care less what it was though. Kamui hurriedly took off his wet uniforms and put them on. He couldn't help but sighed out of comfort. It was definitely better than wet clothes. Then, he noticed the note stuck on his desk. Kamui picked it up and scanned through the yellow piece of paper.

"I won't be home tonight, take care of your sister like usual. Love, Papi."

It was short and brief. Kamui crumbled the note instantly after finishing reading it.

*He's out today too…*

Their father's hardly ever comes home. He's always busy with something. Kamui sighed, he threw the piece of note into the trash bin, which was filled with the same yellow papers for the past months.

"Aniki!"

Heard his sister's voice, Kamui looked down the stairs, shouted loudly.

"What is it dear sister?"

"May I borrow your clothes?"

Kamui paused. His smiling face became stiff and the antenna stood completely straight upon hearing her words.

"I-I didn't get that…What was it again?"

"I said let me borrow your clothes!"

"O-Okay…"

Replied her words in stutter, Kamui went through his closet and took something without looking, since his mind was still in confusion. After running down the stairs, he knocked on the bathroom's door, tried to get his words out.

"H-Here…"

"Took you long enough."

The door was opened after her sentence and Kagura stuck her hand out, grabbed the clothes on his hand. Kamui was in his trance the whole time. After hearing the door slammed closed, he finally snapped out of it.

"S-so… how come you borrow my clothes today?"

"…I forgot to do the laundry so I ran out of clothe- W-Wait a minute! Why did you bring me only a shirt?"

**To be continue...**

**P.S: I just realized Kagura calls her brother Aniki, not onii-chan... but I'm too lazy to change them in my last story so I'll just keep them there as my mistakes. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! Still the usual warnings...I'm too lazy to write it again... This one contains smut got it? **

* * *

Kamui widened his eyes, but it was quickly replaced by his usual smile.

"I forgot. Let me-"

"No… Your pants won't fit me anyway. This shirt is big enough…"

Just when Kamui about to protest her idea, Kagura opened the door and stepped out with a towel on her head and her brother's white shirt, which reached to her mid-thigh and slightly transparent due to the steam. She still wore her round, big glasses. Kamui' eyes brightened up, it was like a scene straight out of an ecchi manga and he likes it.

"You look quite cute…"

Kamui commented, he tilted his head a little to emphasize his point. Kagura sighed and crossed her arms.

"I should do my laundry more often…"

"Yes, yes you should…"

Kamui leaned over, gave her a short, chaste kiss on her cheek. Kagura blushed bright red and quickly covered her burning cheek. Kamui looked at her reaction, smirked with satisfaction written all over his face.

"Stop that! What if papi came home?

"He's out today…again."

Kagura wasn't sure but he looked like he wasn't happy by that fact. However, her thoughts were cut short by his lips suddenly pressed on hers. Taken by surprised, Kagura froze on her track, but she quickly regained her consciousness and wiggled around, tried to push him away. Unpleased by her struggling, Kamui grabbed her hands and pinned Kagura onto the wall near by. He stopped for a bit, made Kagura panted to regain the air she lost.

"What was that for?"

Kamui pouted a bit, he snuggled into her white nape and bit her earlobe. The contact of his sharp teeth against her tender skin made Kagura flinched.

"I want to do it…" His demand was short, brief and filled with intentions.

"W-What?"

"You are the one who is at fault…" Kamui whispered quietly, but firmly into her ear. "When you wear my clothes like that…" He looked deep into Kagura's cerulean eyes, made her shivered. "I got turned on…"

Kagura blushed. She knew he was serious with his eyes burning with lust. It wasn't their first time. Yes, those two had broken the forbidden a few months ago when Kamui finally admitted that he likes her more than a sister. It took Kagura awhile to accept his feeling entire, but he was glad none the less.

"…Fine…" Kagura turned her blue eyes away from his, pouted with her eyes slightly closed.

Smiled at her reply, Kamui kissed her lips again, softer this time. He let go of her arms, which immediately ran down his back and grabbed his black shirt. Kagura closed her eyes, enjoyed his warmth slowly spread through her body. She could feel herself shivered with anticipation. Kamui smirked a bit and licked her soft lips, asking for an entrance nicely. Kagura nervously opened her mouth. He pushed his tongue into her small cavern immediately, taken her by surprised again. Kagura tightened her grip on his shirt, tried to kiss him back, but she didn't really know how. Kamui noticed her reaction, which he answered by rubbing his tongue against hers. He leaded the fiery dance inside her mouth and Kagura couldn't help but moaned softly. Her legs became weak, they trembled as the kiss got hotter. Kagura slowly slid down the wall with Kamui on top of her. Her wet long hair went messy on the floor. He left her soft lips with a small "smooch" as he looked at her red, submissive face.

"You still bad at kissing no matter how many times I taught you…" Kamui licked his lips "I want to eat you so much right now."

"Y-You are really…"

Kagura suddenly pulled Kamui down to meet her lips. It was trembling but she managed to slip her tongue into his mouth. She ran her tongue again his, rubbing the top and the bottom and licked the roof of his mouth several times. Kagura quickly pulled away, wiped her lips. Kamui looked at her with surprised written all over his face, but then it turned into a sly grin.

"Still need improvement"

"Shut up…"

Kamui sighed with satisfaction at her attempt. He kissed her cheek lovingly then moved down her jaw and finally on her white neck. Inhaled her sweet aroma along with the scent of raindrops, Kamui couldn't help but sighed in content. He remembered her soft spot clearly as he licked it roughly. Kagura flinched at his sudden warm, wet contact, she forgot to control her voice and let out a loud whimper. In the back of her mind, she cursed herself for giving in so early. Liked her sweet sound, Kamui nibbled it softly, kissed and licked the spot, tried to pry more of it. Kagura squirmed under his touch, her neck became hot, almost too hot for her to bear. He suddenly bit down hard until there was blood dripped from her neck. Kagura winced and gasped in pain. She knew he wasn't gentle but she didn't expect him to be. In her still conscious mind, Kagura thought of finding a way to hide it tomorrow. Kamui lifted his head up to look at her clear blue eyes, which was quite hazed with desired. He noticed her slight distorted round glasses, slipped off one of her ears. Suddenly, his smiled became gentle. Kamui placed his hands on the glasses' frame, slowly slid it off, revealed her cerulean eyes.

"Do you know why I gave you these glasses?"

"No…"

"You are so dense…" He sighed a bit and caressed her cheek lovingly "So your cute face would be only mine to look at…So you would belong only to me…"

Kamui kissed her lips softly. It was a simple chaste kiss, but his feelings got through perfectly.

"Remember it Kagura…"

He was calling her name, not 'dear sister', it somehow made her heart skipped a beat. Kagura couldn't help but replied him with happiness.

"Of course… Kamui"

Kamui smiled, he pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Kagura sighed in satisfaction and kissed him back with equal vigour. She was too into the kiss and failed to notice his hand, which was wandering down her chest. Kagura startled when he suddenly groped her breasts from the outside of her shirt. She gasped out of surprised, unconsciously pulled him down and deepened the kiss.

Kamui unbuttoned the shirt, exposed her quite large, full breasts. She had grown a lot the last two years and the most notable must be her body. It developed quite curvy, it made his blood boiled in anger whenever he thinks the boys would look at her with their lustful eyes. Ironically, he was looking at her like that too, especially now. Kamui swallowed his thought as he groped her bare breast. Her skin was cold, it must be from the rain earlier, which still hadn't ended yet.

"No bra huh?"

"I-I'm at home… I-It's n-not necessary" Kagura refused to look straight at him, since her cheeks went redder.

"You need to be more careful around me" Kamui chuckled at her stuttered words.

Kagura bit her lips, tried to hold back her whimpers. She didn't want other people hear her voice. It would be awkward trying to explain what happened. Kagura failed miserably when Kamui flicked his finger against her nipple. She broke out a loud moan into his ear, which made Kamui wanted to tease her more, to hear more of her sweet voice. Kagura grabbed hold of his black T-shirt, she wanted to hit him so much but her strength was all gone. Her mind went fuzzy from his touch. Kamui rubbed, twirled both of her buds with his thumbs and index fingers, which made all of her efforts to keep quiet went flying out the window. Kagura moaned, whimpered under his touch, she was completely under his mercy.

Kamui likes it when she let her voice runs freely. It always successfully turned him on. Kamui bent down, licked her half-hard nipple roughly, made Kagura breathed out. He took the left bud into his mouth and sucked it hard. Kagura yelped from his action, she hugged his head. Her reaction told him she was feeling good. Kagura always acts on what she's thinking, he doesn't complain though, it becomes convenient in these kind of situations.

"A..ah…K-Kamui…"

"Yeah?" Kamui lifted up to see his sister's burning face, he knew full well what she wanted to say, but his mind decided to ignore that fact.

"Please…here…" Kagura stretched her right arm until her hand reached her wet heat "Touch me here too"

Her body was hot. Almost too hot to bear. It was like his hands were on fire. Everywhere he touched her, it burned. Kamui was pleased with her words. She was practically begging him. He took off his black shirt, revealed his tone, slender body. Kagura unconsciously stared at him, not that she hadn't been used to it, but she still got amazed.

"Of course…" Kamui replied her previous request.

He slipped off her white panties, which was wet from the steam and her fluids, and threw it somewhere in the room. Keeping the white shirt on her, Kamui held her thighs and lifted her hips up from the ground. Kagura quickly covered her face to hide her embarrassment. He had seen it many times, but she still hadn't got used to it.

"You are wet…" Kamui mumbled quietly with a smile plastered on his face.

"Shut…Shut up…I-It's normal right?"

"Yes, it is."

Kamui chuckled. He slid his index finger against her lips made Kagura gasped and tensed up from his touch. Liked her reaction, Kamui pushed his middle finger into her heat. Immediately, Kagura let out a loud moan, she panted from his fingers' movements. He was definitely getting better and better at these things…not that she minded. Kamui hoisted one of her leg over his shoulder, holding tightly on the other one. He sped up his finger, then added another one. Kagura was a moaning mess under him, she couldn't take it anymore. He was definitely teasing him and enjoying it too.

"Quite impatient aren't you?" He smirked at her expression.

"Y-You really are-AHHH~"

Her sentence was cut short by his tongue. Kamui suddenly licked her slit, made her squealed loudly at his wet and hot contact. It was too sudden. He had never used his tongue before and now, he was teasing her with it. It felt really good though. However, admitting it would be suicidal. Kagura tried hard to keep her self-control on check, refused to beg for more (which she already did previously). With one lick on her sensitive bundle of nerves, her attempts went flying again. Kagura couldn't keep her voice down anymore. Every touch of his tongue and fingers made her skin became hot, her body ached for more.

"P-Please Kamui…"

Albeit what she was trying to do, Kagura actually begged him. Knew full well what she was saying without the need of her finishing her sentence, Kamui licked her clit rougher with his fingers sped up, pushing into her wet heat.

"A-Ahh!"

As he expected, Kagura came right away, soaked his middle and index fingers. Found the taste wasn't too bad, he licked it off his fingers, giving Kagura an erotic sight.

"I can get used to this."

"Y-You..."

Exhausted after her release, Kagura panted, looked at Kamui with a lustful gaze. Her lack of breath made her sentence left unfinished. His action certainly didn't help calming her down. Her heart had beaten like a drum from the start and it only getting worse. She needed him. Her self-control had completely crumbled into pieces by that time.

Kamui knew what Kagura wanted and he couldn't be happier giving it to her. He also couldn't hold it in either. Teasing her was fun but it was a double-edged knife. Kamui's self-control was in the verge of breaking down every time he touched her. He slipped of his white track pants, along with his boxers. Kagura blushed redder at his hard member came into view. She couldn't get used to it no matter how many times she sees it. Kamui unbuttoned her white shirt with his slightly shaky hands. He somehow manged to succeed and threw the white piece of clothe behind him. Kamui picked up both of her legs again. Looked into her hazy eyes once again, Kamui asked her for permission in silence. Kagura understood him perfectly, she nodded, adverted her eyes away from him. Smiled at her response, he entered her fully with one push. Kagura screamed loudly, having him finally inside her made her heart went wild. She couldn't think straight anymore.

"K-Kamui!"

"K-Kagura…"

Kamui almost lost it. She was like a drug, making him going wild. He steadily picked up his thrusts, tried to keep himself under control so he wouldn't go too fast to cause her discomfort. Kagura hugged him tightly, her throat went dry from moaning and screaming. She couldn't help it, every time he moved, her body instinctively reacted to him. Kamui leaned in to kiss her, while keeping his thrusts in a steady rhythm. Kagura willingly kissed him back. She couldn't refuse anything from him now, he was the only one occupied her thoughts. Kamui kissed her jaw then licked down her creamy white neck. His free hand kneaded, fondled her full breast.

"K-Kamui… I-I'm going to-"

Before Kagura could finished her sentence, she came with a loud scream. Her walls clamped down tightly on his shaft, made Kamui's eyes went blurry. His thrusts were no longer steady, they became hard and sloppy, but neither of them could care less. They had lost themselves in the depth of pleasure.

"KAMUI!"

"KAGURA!"

With one last hard thrust, Kamui came inside her. He slumped on her, panted tiredly. His whole body shook slightly.

"Opps, I-I accidentally came inside…"

He gave a relaxed smile. Kagura sighed, her breathing was still uneven and her cheeks were still slightly red.

"Is that all you could say? Today is safe day, it's okay…"

Kamui's expression went from surprised to devious. He stood up quickly, picked Kagura up. Her eyes widened from surprised as she tried to slap him but he stopped her with one hand.

"Let's take a bath"

"What?" Kagura cocked her eyebrow up from his suggestion.

"Just to wash the sweat away, beside…" He gave her an innocent grin, but his intentions weren't that pure "Today is your safe day right? Let's go for another round and I won't let you off until dawn Kagura"

**END.**

* * *

**I blushed the whole time writing this, but worth it anyway. Thank you for reading the whole thing, I appreciated it.**


End file.
